Chris Gordon
Chris Gordon '''is the main protagonist of the Demon Accords series of books/novels. The only part of the series he hasn't appeared in this far is the short story Black Frost and Executable which is a companion book with alternate lead. At the beginning of the story, he is a normal human who is a New York cop but also an exorcist who exorcize housebound demons and human possessions but later on in the story, he finds out that he is a fallen angel. Later on in the story, he becomes a human-vampire-demon-hybrid. Chris is a young guy about 23 years old who lives in New York City, New York. His job is the legal profession of a cop in New York and later a paranormal cop also in New York. His side job is that of an exorcist who exorcizes housebound demons and humans possessed by Hellbourne. As an exorcist, his job entails using his aura and his exorcism skills to put or bring Hellbourne/Demons back to Hell to protect the Earth from them while being a cop and a paranormal cop to protect and hold the law in the supernatural/paranormal world. He isn't just a run-of-the-mill exorcist and cop as he is a Fallen Angel and a human vampire-demon-hybrid. This allows him to better and live longer than most people that came before him. Unlike most exorcist used by the clergy, Chris is one of the best because the various churches come to Chris Gordon for their tougher exorcisms because the prayers and holy water routine don’t always work for them. A strong protagonist (according to some people he is overpowered) in the series, Chris is very levelheadedness and he has a good common sense that he always uses to attack a problem. He is trained in heavy-duty workouts and martial arts training (which will later be expanded on) and knows how to use weapons such as blades and guns. As the series begins, he uses the carry gun of choice by the NYPD, though later in the series he switches to the gun used by the Special Situations Squad of the NYPD. Background He grew up at the top of New York State, right on the border of the six million acre Adirondack Park. Biography/History Early Life Chris Gordon was raised by his grandfather when he was eight years old after Chris Gordon's father, mother, and older brother was chopped to bits by an ax-wielding demon in human meat shell form who Chris calls Hellbourne. When his family was attacked by a demon in a meatsuit, Chris Gordon was jammed in the hiding space that Marcus (his brother) had built in the back of his closet and he had shoved Chris Gordon into that space when the stranger had attacked their mom and dad downstairs. His grandfather had received custody of Chris Gordon after the death of his family. He lived most of my life on his four-hundred-acre farm. The first thing that came was hard farm work, then after his talents appeared he started doing heavy-duty workouts and martial arts training which had left their mark on his physique. He was probably twelve (12) the last time he had more than ten (10%) percent body fat. He was born and raised in Upstate New York but has just become a cop in New York City at the age of 23 in God Touched, the first book in the Demon Accord Book Series. Beginning of Series He had been exposed to a little nightlife during his college years in Albany. A Hellbourne in Albany had almost gutted Chris Gordon once when he let his attention drift in a bar and in return he got a scar that was still on his stomach which acts as a reminder to pay attention when dealing with demons. He has the ability to banish demons back to hell, and because of this, he is unable to get close to anyone besides his grandfather. If he does the demons, somehow, instantly know who it is and will threaten them. Chris moves from Upstate New York to New York City because of its higher concentration of demon activity, he becomes a cop because it's the only way he can legally carry a gun in the city. He is a natural demon exorcist which is also called demon-banishing things which he discovers at the age of twelve (12) which manifest as violet light in his personal aura. Which matches the color of his eyes exactly causing him to be bullied and tormented as a child. And most of the kids at his school called him by Freak and knew him by Freak instead of his real name. A week before his twenty-third (23) birthday he saved a Hellbourne from killing this girl at a spooky Goth nightclub in New York City which is owned and run by vampires mostly including the girl who lives he saved which turned out to be the only natural born vampire in existence and not made like the rest of the vampires, The various churches come to Chris Gordon for their tougher exorcisms because the prayers and holy water routine don’t always work. Chris Gordon doesn't use their techniques because he is more of a hands-on kind of a guy. After saving her she drained him of a large amount of blood by which in turn she gave Chris a few CCs of her own blood to stabilize him but later on he grew stronger, faster, more coordinated, and developed the hyper senses of a vampire but without the whole drinking blood from a human neck and other such weakness of a vampire. Instead, he eats like a pig to keep himself healthy, up to date, and full of energy for his body to consume later on. The source of his ability to banish demons aka his violent aura grew much more powerful and versatile because of the vampire blood. Such as the ability to form mono-edges around any portion of his body taught to him by the bear-god friend making him into a living blade. He can direct concentrated beams of power that disassemble the molecules of whatever they hit which can be used when he is angry or in combat, He can also alter the essential nature of complex compounds like plastic explosives and smokeless gunpowder which renders them useless if he wants to infiltrate a place wired to blow or prevent people from firing guns at him. He can control and direct quantum particles like neutrons, quarks, and mesons. To his friend Chet, he is a walking particle accelerator. Chris doesn't understand anything about particles or quantum unlike some of his friends. Near the end of Chris courtship to Tanya or has Chris calls it "the first week," he was injected with a hypodermic syringe full of demon blood which temporarily knocked out of his aura abilities but it also bounded to Chris cellular structure and made the primitive part of his brain as some people such as psych dudes according to Chris call it the id which gave the dark side of Chris a serious attitude problem and made a part of him into a berserker aka his dark and violent self that thrives on fighting and killing. According to Chris, everybody has their own issues to deal with. Appearance The image is what Chris Gordon (the main character of the Demon Accords book series) look likes in the "Winterfall: A Novel of the Demon Accords" book number 12. The purple on his arms and fist/hands is what it looks like when he activates his aura related powers. He is only average looking, but his body is not so average. His eye color is violet/purple. Plot Family * Powers & Abilities Chris possesses a wide range of preternatural powers and abilities that have developed both in breadth and depth over time in the Demon Accords book series. Chris's powers include those characteristic of vampires, demons, angels, and humans. '''Powers * Exorcism: He can exorcize a demon who is either housebound or possessing someone and bring the Hellbourne back to Hell via a Heaven bird called Kirby who Chris suspects there are more than one. * Aura Reading: He can see and read the aura of other people such as demons which are black. * Spiritual Awareness: He can see demons even when the demons are cloak and it was part of the toolkit of talents that he was born with. * Vision: He can see certain things that happen. His visions never hit while he is driving, because he can’t see a thing until the vision passes. His visions can also give him an advanced sight of the fighting area that was shown in his visions. He also calls his vision foresight which can give his reactions a boost if he needs to block a kick in time. Each time he has a vision he starts drawing a single snapshot from the vision. * Sight: With his sight, he can view the aura and soul of peoples, demons, and other supernatural beings such as vampires. Humans tend to shade toward blue, and Chris own aura is violet in the same shade as his own odd eye color. He doesn't see aura's like Reiki masters do so that means no different layers, just solid hues, sometimes with streaks of other colors. * Aura Manipulation: * Mono-Edge: Abilities * Judgment: He is a pretty good judge of whether a person is a good fighter or not. * Expert Combatant: He has spent most of his twenty-two plus years in mixed martial arts. * Drawing: Chris Gordon is really good at drawing but he doesn't believe it's him when drawing and the picture just come on their own, kind of like physic writing according to Chris Gordon. Sometimes the drawings will be graphically cartoonish with the Helbourne’s eyes overly large and a person's figure exaggerated such as Tatiana's figure. His vision drawing will be artistically perfect yet when Chris draws a non-vision drawing such as a stick figure he can barely draw it. Weaknesses * Vision-Related Weakness: He can't see anything when he is having a vision. Knowledge & Skills *'Mixed' Martial Arts: He has spent most of his twenty-two plus years in mixed martial arts. *'Military Doctrine Knowledge': He knows that military doctrine dictates that you attack into an ambush, and hand-to-hand combat with multiple opponents suggests that you concentrate on one attacker, using that one to block the rest. Personality & Traits As Chris Gordon He has a sense of honor and he knows respect is earned not given. He also is very levelheadedness and he has a good common sense that he always uses to attack a problem. He also is not afraid of dying. He has a hero complex. As Grim Relationships Allies/Friends/Family * Tatiana Demidova - Love interest/girlfriend to Chris Gordon. The most beautiful girl on the planet according to Chris Gordon. Her scent is of jasmine and lilac. She is the 2nd main protagonist and leader of New York Coven. * Galina Demidova - She is the mother of Tatiana Demidova. * Lydia Chapman - Really good friends with Chris Gordon and caretaker for Tanya. She is also Tanya sister and close friend, as well as being her trusted confidant since Tanya 15 years of silence has stopped and she is awoken. Who is a pretty little–five-foot vampire who has spiky black hair and has excellent green contact lenses when she is at the Plasma club. * Alex "Gramps" Gordon - Gramps is Chris Gordon's grandfather and the man who raised him after his parents and brother were murdered. Chris's grandfather is a gruff "tough love" sort of guy. He has instilled a sense of honor in his grandson and also taught him that respect is earned not given. Chris also gets his levelheadedness and the good common sense that he uses to attack a problem, from his grandfather. He has almost no vice besides playing the blackjack tables from time to time at Mohawk reservation of Akwesasne which lies on the U.S./Canada border and comes equipped with a casino. * Marcus - He is the deceased brother of Chris Gord, the main character in the book series. He was twelve years old when he died and died defending his parent and little brother with a baseball bat. * Mother - Chris Gordon mother is the female parent of Chris and she is deceased along with her husband. * Father '-' 'Chris Gordon father is the male parent of Chris and he is deceased along with his wife. * '''Scott Henderson '- He is a co-worker of Chris Gordon, the main character in the Demon Accords book series in the NYPD who just finished probation with the NYPD and was now eligible for full benefits just like Chris Gordon and Pella. * '''Pella - He is a co-worker of Chris Gordon, the main character in the Demon Accords book series in the NYPD who just finished probation with the NYPD and was now eligible for full benefits just like Chris Gordon and Scott Henderson. * Kirby - A heaven bird which Chris Gordon calls to bring a demon back to Hell after Chris exorcizes the demon whether from a house or a person also known as a meat shell. He is an ally. * Clergy - The various churches come to Chris Gordon for their tougher exorcisms because the prayers and holy water routine don’t always work. They say Chris Gordon is God Touched and Chris personally thinks that God bitch-slapped him so they have agreed to disagree on that point. * Gina Velasquez: She is a human who is also a supernatural expert, friend, and co-worker of Chris Gordon. * Awasos - Chris Gordon is his best friend, father figure, brother figure, and closest pal. Enemies *'Hellbourne' - Also known as demons and they are the enemies of Chris Gordon. Names Nicknames * North boy (called that by Lydia Chapman). * Northern (called that by Lydia Chapman Codenames * Alter Ego * Grim (combat persona). Equipment Weapons * Knives: He has a folding knife. Firearms * Glock 19 Pistols: He has twin suppressed Glock 19 pistols and he keeps them in their inside-the-waist holsters. Other Equipment * Pencil - He keeps an ever-present pencil in the back pocket of his jeans and it looks like one of those pencils you get for scorekeeping at miniature golf. * Talisman (formerly) -''' It is an arrowhead, made from flint and was probably early Mohawk. Chris Gordon had found it in the first week at his Gramp’s farm. The rawhide thong had come from a buck harvested from the farm. The broken eagle feather behind it had its own story. On one of Chris's grandfather forays to the casino, they encountered a tribal elder of Gramps’ acquaintance. It was him who identified the arrowhead as Mohawk and after examining both the arrowhead and Chris, he had reached into a small leather bag that had hung around his own neck and pulled out the rounded tip of the broken eagle feather and it smelled of pipe tobacco and leather, the feather was behind the arrowhead, making it both a background for the flint point and a cushion for Chris eight-year-old chest. That necklace/talisman had been with Chris for every demon hunt and banishment that he had ever been on because of that it had absorbed some of Chris's power each time. It is better than a fetish. He has had it since he was a kid and it has absorbed some power every time he has kicked Hellbourne ass (figuratively speaking). Like thirty-seven times and that is not counting exorcisms. * '''Fetish's - When he banish demons, he gives off a lot of power. Objects made of stone tend to absorb some of that power and sort of store it like a battery. He usually carries a piece of carved soapstone with him when he exorcizes a house or apartment, Indian fetishes. He leaves it behind as protection. So that if any demons come around, they will shy away from the stone. They also helped a few people who for some reason or another tend to draw humankind. * Silver Quarters - ' 'Clothing * 'Replacement Clothes -' He has black leather pants which were given to him by Lydia to replace his other pants since they got Tanya blood on him and the shirt was a white Plasma long-sleeve tee shirt. * 'Baggy Clothing -' Chris prefers to wear baggy clothing, as he is uncomfortable with attention to his body or other unnatural traits. * 'Jackets -' He also prefers to wear jackets when possible, though he is fairly limited to the colder months due to his were-like body temperature. Appearances Novels/Books Etymology Memorable Quotes * Trivia *His grandfather also known as Gramps to Chris Gordon always told him the other supernatural creatures such as vampires, witches, and werewolves were real other than demons. *Chris Gordon doesn't like it when people speak other languages around him such as a French-Canadian father and son vet team back in Upstate New York used to do it to him all the time. *The Clergy says that Chris Gordon is God Touched which is also the name of the first book. *He is non-denominational. *Baggy clothes help him to hide his build because he doesn't like to draw attention. *Chris Gordon has outlived his death by about fifteen years. He was on borrowed time from the moment of his birth, twenty-three years ago, twenty-three in seven more days (at the beginning of the book) if he gets there. Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Main Characters